Yo-Kai Watch: Into View
by Cahuio
Summary: Within this story, a team of human detectives will try to find the cause of various mysterious and seemingly impossible crimes. Unbeknownst to them, however, a particular yo-kai plots against them, as well as anyone who holds any connection to the Yo-Kai Watch. I've always wondered something, how much can yo-kai do before they are completely thrown into view of the entire world?


"What do you make of it, Ms. Hocco?"

"This knife… sleek, with never-before-seen design, and without any visible history of use… Well, beyond the single obvious event of course, Mr. Homnin."

There was a certain unfamiliarity about the incident that Terra Homnin, a somewhat short man with green eyes and blond hair, and his detective team had been hired to investigate. Mary Hocco, a woman with a tall figure, long black hair, was often the most observant member of the group of five. Not only that, but she tended to pride herself on knowing a vast majority of the weapons that Mankind had to offer, even outside of Japan. _For her to not recognize anything about this knife, even minute signs of wear…_ Homnin thought to himself.

"Woah, since when did you get a sense of humor?" snarked Jacob Fritz, the team's slender, blue-eyed, and brown-haired engineer, "Besides, if you want to think like that, then 'never before seen' isn't exactly true, now is it?"

"Look who's talking," grumbled Mary, "And pardon me if I have to say that I've never seen you do better."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, huh?"

"Hey, come on you two, I thought the fighting was meant to be saved until marriage!" remarked Daryn Fiole, a man with brown eyes, dark brown hair, and a rather bulky build, causing the two arguers to shut their mouths rather quickly and their faces to grow red. His teasing smile fades as he sighed, "Anyways, we aren't far Lucy Adams's house. There could be something there. I'll go check it out."

"If you want, I can come with, Mr. Fiole" offered Layla Tennin, a short woman with long, red hair and hazel eyes, "You of all people should know how our number one rule is to never investigate alone!"

"Oh, uh... right…" stammered Daryn, embarrassed by his sometimes short memory, "I'll see you three in a bit."

As the pair walked through the forest back to Lucy Loo's house, Daryn mentally reviewed the exact conditions of what they were currently investigation. _Lucy Loo Adams was a retired actress who apparently had been living at the edge of a small, rural village. Her only known relatives are her daughter, daughter's husband, and grandson; those three would collectively inherit Lucy Adams's belongings. It would be easy to… end her without any witnesses, but she was just an actress, right? Who would-_

"Mr. Fiole, we're here," announced Layla as Daryn looked up at the house before the two. Aside from the giant pink roof, it wasn't all that different in design from the other village houses. Due to the recent incident, however, it was preserved like the area where Lucy's body was found. The actual police themselves had left already- crime was starting to rise in the surrounding cities, which demanded police attention much more than the still somewhat peaceful and quiet village.

"Now out with it, Mr. Fiole, why did you really want to separate from the group?" Layla suddenly questioned.

Surprised, Daryn could only sputter "W… what? Ms. Tennin, what are you-"

"Don't dodge the question, Mr. Fiole!"

Daryn jumped back before answering "I-I- You know I don't like things like that!" Layla looked ready to interrupt again, but Daryn didn't let her, "B-besides, she… she looked so much like..." he sighed before finishing, "like my mom… I- I know she isn't, but-"

"Enough, " Layla sighed, "I get it. As much as I care that you don't slack off, I still care for you, and… I guess there is some merit for searching her house. Just say so if there is a next time, though. I'm sure that Mr. Homnin would happily let you work on something other than the area that you don't like, especially if there's places worth searching like this."

"Thanks, I think I needed to hear that. I don't like frowning, after all. Let's get searching."

As they walked through the doorway into the house, Daryn suddenly heard a thump from behind him. He turned around, and nearly screamed at what he saw. A knife exactly like the one in Lucy had lodged itself in Layla's back. Instead of screaming, her lips were weirdly pressed together, and Daryn could hear faint mumbles coming from Layla.

"Layla! W-What?" he shouted before crouching down and lifting up Layla by the shoulders, "What happened? Where did that come from?"

"MMMPH!" was all he heard from Layla, as her lips seemed to be tightly pressed together.

Without warning, Daryn felt like he was punched in the gut. He saw Layla rise up for a moment, before the knife slipped upwards and out of her back. It seemingly floated in midair, before charging straight at Daryn. Daryn ran as quick as he could through the house, wasting no time slamming open doors and charging through furniture.

"DARYN! WATCH OUT!" screamed Layla, her lips suddenly free, as she grabbed a concealed pistol from inside her shirt and shot a bullet at the knife. She seemingly missed, yet the knife recoiled anyway, and lodged itself into a wall.

Daryn stopped, confused. He was about to run up to Layla again, but she gasped loudly at something. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted, upon noticing Daryn's hesitation. "RUN, DAMN IT! I'LL BE FINE!"

The puddle of blood Layla was lying in seemed to argue otherwise, but her shouts got Daryn's legs moving again. At this point, the knife came back to life and chased after him again.

Daryn fumbled around in his shirt, not used to really using his own concealed gun. Village houses and confused people rushed past his vision as he fired a shot. Even though he just barely missed the knife, it flew over and rammed itself in another wall. Not wasting any other time or even stopping running for that matter, he grabbed his phone from his shirt pocket and dialed 110.

"You've reached Anna Horoczech, please make it quick, I'm busy." snapped the Officer on the other end of the line.

"Something tried to kill my friend just now with a knife! I couldn't see it, but It's chasing me with the same knife now!"

"It's chasing you but you can't see…? Ugh, I see where you are, I'm coming over right away. This better not be some sort of sick prank."

Daryn lined up to fire a second shot, only to see nothing. He looked around, but there was no sign of the knife at all. "Mommy, what's going on?" He heard a little girl ask among other voices in the somewhat quickly growing crowd. He couldn't put much of a mind to the people around him. His thoughts returned to- "Layla!" he screamed, and he began to run-

"Sir?" a female voice behind Daryn asked. Daryn looked behind him to see a police officer, who continued to say "Show me this 'Layla' of yours."

Chilhuahua ran. He ran not to flee, but to pursue. It was his friends he was pursuing. The were in a cage. The cage was being held over a large pit of lava. The cage was held by a rope. The cage was being lowered.

"Yo-kai medal, do your thing!"

Suddenly, Chilhuahua was several feet farther from where he was before. His friends were still in view, but they were descending fast.

And so Chilhuahua ran. He ran not to pursue, but to flee. It was the human we was fleeing. The human had a Yo-kai Watch. The human had Chilhuahua's medal. The human didn't care about Chilhuahua's friends. The human only cared about his own issues.

"Yo-kai medal, do your thing!"

Chilhuahua once again reappeared near the human.

"C'mon, help me out here. I need to deal with this yo-kai!" the human began, but Chilhuahua had no time to waste. He ran once more.

"Yo-kai medal, do your thing!"

"I'M TOO BUSY! STOP SUMMONING ME!" Chilhuahua yelled as he was forced to return to the human once more.

"Yo-kai medal, do your thing!"

"Stop it!" Chilhuahua demanded.

"Yo-kai medal, do your thing!"

"Stop it!" Chilhuahua begged.

"Yo-kai medal, do your thing!"

"STOP IT" Chilhuahua screamed as he rose from his bed, in his room, with a concerned Insomni at his side.

"Chilhuahua, are you alright?" Insomni asked.

"Where's the… Where's the..." Chilhuahua was hyperventilating, desperately looking around his room, and sweating all over.

"Shhhhh… " Insomni consoled, "The nightmare is all over now. You don't need to worry, the scary monster is all gone now..."

"No, it's not." Chilhuahua grumbled, "It's not at all..."

Insomni sighed, "I had hoped that the nightmare wasn't about _that_ again. I guess it wouldn't make sense otherwise, though."

"I'm afraid I can't live without fears like those, however… not as long as the Yo-kai Watch still exists."


End file.
